The Reckoning
by Oreata
Summary: Delphine is dead. Shay has a feeling something is wrong and tries to find Cosima.


AN: Welcome friends! I hope you enjoy my new story, "The Reckoning" it has been a while since I have written anything, but I couldn't get this out of my head, so here we are. Since it has been a while, please tell me any of your thoughts and ideas and I will try to implement them for the next chapter! Enjoy!

Shay was sitting Indian style on her yoga mat, thumbs and middle fingers touching as she rested her arms gently on her legs. Keeping her eyes closed she breathed deeply, focusing all her energy on centering herself. As she exhaled, the breath slowly rippled through her chest and out into the cold air of the frigid room. Shay sighed quietly, opening her eyes and glancing around the room. The lights were dim, with only candles and Himalayan salt lamps to guide her way. It should be the perfect meditation space, and yet her mind kept wandering.

It hadn't been long since she last saw Cosima, and even less time since she has seen Delphine. Biting her lip, she looked through the dark over to her coffee table, where she had set down the card the tall blonde woman had given her just the day before. She had been so determined to put all of this behind her, but for reason something inside of he knew something was wrong. It was almost as if her spirit was on fire, nudging her to go find Cosima. Exasperated Shay stood up, giving up on her meditation, and wandered over to her phone. She had to do something.

Scrolling through her contacts she found Cosima's name, and hesitantly pressed the call button. One ring. Two ring. Three ring. Voice mail. She tried again.

"Shit" Shay mumbled under her breath, as the phone went to voicemail for a second time. The petite blonde grumbled, as she looked down at her phone and searched for Scott. Cosima had given her his number in case she ever had a health emergency and she needed to contact him.

The sun was just beginning to set as she stepped out of her car and into the graffiti painted alleyway. Every garage door and wall seemed to be covered with some form of street art. Confused, she looked back down at her phone at the address she had been given. This was right. The gravel crunched under her feet as she walked towards the door. It opened with a creak. Shay hesitantly stepped into the sketchy building wondering what the hell Cosima had gotten herself into that she would end up in a place like this. She turned the corner, to come face to face with a large metal door. The door echoed within its self as her small hand reached up to knock. After a few moments the door opened with a clattering to reveal a tall lanky brown hair man.

"Yea? What do you want?" He said, gaping at her with his British accent.

"Uh…I'm looking for Cosima…" He looked her up and down.

"Right. Shay."

"Fee? Who is it?" Another British voice yelled from inside. Shay looked at him expectantly. The man tilted his head to the side exasperatedly and rolled his eyes before stepping aside and letting her in. Hesitantly Shay stepped inside, taking in the scene before her. The room was lighting lit, with paintings surrounding every corner. Across the room was a curly haired blonde and another woman were seemingly bickering quietly about how to make tea. She couldn't see their faces. Her eyes wandered searching for those familiar dreadlocks. Shay's heart sank as she looked down to the floor to see Cosima, curled up with a young brunette hovering over her. Even from where she was standing she could see her girlfriend's body shaking. Thoughtlessly she rushed forward, practically pushing the brunette as she got down to Cosima's level.

"Hey baby…" She whispered, putting her hands on either side of her face. Beneath her petite hands she felt the warm water of fresh tears seep into her skin. Cosima looked up at her, as more silent tears poured down her cheeks. She looked as though she had just lost her entire world. Stress filled her chest as she pulled her lover in into her chest, wrapping her arms around the other woman. "What happened?"

Her voice came out almost a whisper and she was unsure if anyone had actually heard her. Cosima made a sound, almost as if she was trying to find the words but found herself unable. Shay rubbed gentle circles on her back, and looked up at the other woman in the room.

"What…?" She whispered as her eyes came to meet the ones of the brunette in front of her. Swallowing deeply, she looked at the woman again. Cosima never mentioned having a sister….

"So you must be Shay then yea?" The girl said looking at her intently. British. What the hell was happening?

"Sestra. Sestra. I made tea." Another voice said coming toward her. Shay looked up, confusion filling her eyes as she looked at the blonde, and the woman puttering around behind her.

"Helena, maybe this isn't the best time right now…" Allison spoke, trying to lead the girl back into the kitchen. Helena grunted, pushing her aside. Shay looked up at them from where Cosima had taken to clinging to her tightly. Shay's confusion grew as her eyes scanned the faces of the three women in front of her. How? Is this what Cosima had been hiding from her? What was going on?

She was clearly in over her head.

Thanks for reading my friends! Please review!


End file.
